My Poison
by hide.x
Summary: It's Terrorist time! Miyagi and Shinobu go through some pretty random circumstances in their everyday lives. Just what odd tricks does Shinobu have up his sleeve now? Yaoi, explicit content and major boy love. Enjoy!


_**N**ote: Here is the first chapter of my newest fanfiction! I recently started rewatching Junjou Romantica and wanted to write a fic about the Terrorist couple because Miyagi is so sexy. XD I also love that Shinobu is totally aggressive when it comes to getting what he wants: Miyagi. Do enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write. Uun~  


* * *

_

"M-Miyagi-san.." Shinobu sighed out in ecstasy as another stir of blood rushed down from his brain to his groin. The lips caressing his manhood quivered only slightly as the eighteen year old Shinobu Takatsuki's hand found their way into the mess of black hair. "Ah, Miyagi... I-I... I'm!"

Miyagi Yo stifled a grin as he swallowed the burst of hot liquid that had flooded his mouth. A dribble trickled down his chin. Swiftly he wiped it away and sat up to look at the fruits of the labor they had created together. On the decent sized bed lay Shinobu who was still quivering from his completion. His pants and underwear were shoved down around his ankles and his blonde hair was haphazardly strewn about the light blue pillow. His pale, bared chest was rising up and down in the quickest of ways in the hopes of catching his breath. Yes, Miyagi liked that the most.

"M-Miyagi.." Shinobu smiled lazily and raised his hands like a child wanting a hug. There was no way the older Miyagi could deny him after such a pretty adventure together. He covered the boy's naked body up with his own fully clothed one. Shinobu loved that feeling of Miyagi's nicotine-scented clothing pressing against his own skin. That alone was enough eroticism for the boy to get off on. But he was far too tired to think of anything right now.

"Shinobu, you better get home."

Shinobu sat up weakly and frowned as he gently knocked Miyagi upside the head. "I live with you now, remember? How could you forget that, Miyagi!" After a long phone call with Shinobu's father, Miyagi had somehow managed to swindle the man into letting Shinobu stay at his house for so called 'constant study lessons'.

"No, no. It won't be a problem at all! Haha, I assure you. If Shinobu is set on becoming a literature ace then he has to study, study, study! The perfect candidate would obviously be someone with high knowledge and a sound mind." After a while of blathering on the phone and some mild ass-kissing, Miyagi had returned to Shinobu who had been seated on the couch and told him the good news. And that began their new adventure together. It had only been two weeks and already the little brat had grown on Miyagi quite a bit.

"Make some dinner then. Be useful, Shinobu," Miyagi smiled lazily and endured another whack to his skull. He rolled onto his side, off of the boy so he could go off and cook something.

"I'm not your maid, you know," Shinobu piped up. He slipped his pants back up to his hips in a sassy manner. "You're lucky I love you so! When you love someone simple things like using your great skills to cook meals for them is anything but a chore."

"Great cooking skills, eh?" Miyagi chuckled. "Don't burn the pan again. Remember last time?"

The boy continued the conversation even though a wall separated them. He fished out the ingredients he wanted from the pantry and fridge and then went to work on preparing it. "Oh? If I recall," he went on, raising his voice a bit so Miyagi could hear every last word, "YOU were the one who got me from behind and started touching me. How could I manage a pan full of melting butter _and_ a horny old professor, eh?"

Inside the bedroom Miyagi lit a cigarette. He huffed a vital amount before letting it pass from his nostrils, a hearty laugh following suit. "You like this horny old professor though."

Shinobu blushed. "Mhm.." He prepared a wonderful meal of pork gyoza and a small salad and bowl of rice for them to share. He had blushed a bit and nibbled his lower lip as he agreed to Miyagi's statement but was glad when the man emerged from the bedroom forgetting the conversation. Well, forgetting it until they both sat down and began their meal.

"Diligence," Miyagi's sharp voice sounded. "You will have to learn how to handle a pan full of melting butter and a horny old professor sooner or later. You'll get great practice in the near future."

Shinobu plucked at some of the rice in the bowl and shrugged, unable to hide the rush of red to his cheeks. "Oh really? If you say so, Miyagi-san. Personally, I didn't think an old horny professor would be able to satisfy a young buck constantly. I mean, I hear the libido slowly dies out with age.."

Uh oh! Miyagi knew exactly where this was going! The boy had that glint in his eye the glint that made it seem that everything was going to melt into oblivion; the glint that always got what it wanted. Oh yes, that glint was making Shinobu's eyes twinkle and Miyagi swallowed hard on some of the crab in the salad. "I don't have any dysfunctions below the belt, if that's what you're trying to say."

"Prove me wrong then!" Shinobu grinned. "How many times can you do it in a day?" After a moment he wrinkled his nose and thought better of it. "How about in the span of an hour instead? We can do some science! I'm all into literature for you, Miyagi, but we can add in other subjects for fun you know. So how about after dinner we keep track of how many times you can fuck me in an hour? Then compare it to tomorrow's results. All for the good of science!"

Miyagi frowned but was getting excited at the thought of violating his young lover over and over. "What's this for? Your own delusional enjoyment? What's in it for me?"

The boy rolled his dull blue eyes and set his chopsticks down. With his hands he started motioning obscene gestures. "The fucking of your lifetime, that's what! Duh! How many times will a boyfriend agree to let you fuck his brains out like this? We need some spice in our relationship, Miyagi! I don't want it to die off prematurely and I want to make sure I can satisfy you so you don't get bored of me ever!"

Just then Miyagi swept a hand over to Shinobu's chin and tilted it in so that their lips met in a soft kiss. "How can I get bored of you? You're the poison that keeps me going."

After dinner Shinobu finished up with cleaning the dishes. He was eager for an hour of fun with Miyagi. Why just an hour? Well, he knew that the only way to get Miyagi even hornier was to give him free reign for a bit and then deny him of service later on. The man would be ready to burst at the seams come morning! In his excitement he dropped the dishrag. Once he bent down, however, the assault officially began. "H-Hey!"

"Oh come on," Miyagi was standing over Shinobu's bent frame. What was gazing directly at the boy, however, was a rather erect cock ready for Shinobu's sweet lips to glide over. "This starts the hour," he huffed happily.

"No it doesn't, Shinobu teased. "That doesn't involve real penetration of my body. Therefore it's all wrong! It wouldn't count."

The older man tensed slightly. Was Shinobu serious? "What? I don't remember that in any agreement. Besides, this is sex. It's just sex in a different way. It still counts!"

Shinobu tisked at Miyagi and looked like he really was just going to leave the aching member alone. But he reached out for it a moment later and stroked it in the slowest manner he could, earning a near shriek from his older lover. "Well, if you're so insistent upon it.." Miyagi looked rather cheerful at that statement. "You better fuck me on the kitchen table then."

The sweetest, smoothest and softest lips found their way onto Miyagi's erection with ease. He gripped the blonde hair to guide him toward the motions and speed he wanted. Shinobu's little tongue glided over the long shaft and down to rub needy at the head. Affectionately the boy's pale hand reached up to squeeze near the base while he pulled back enough to cover only the man's head.

"Oh, Shinobu..."

"You want more?" the blonde asked in a huff. Miyagi groaned as Shinobu went to work stroking the man's length with ease of his long fingers. He gave his mouth a break and settled on grinning up to his dark haired lover. "I _know_ you want more."

"Like hell," Miyagi panted. Already he was feeling heat build up in the pits of his stomach and begin to travel down to his already tingling manhood. Shinobu sensed Miyagi nearing his peek already. Rather quickly he put his lips back around just in time for the pulsing come to find home in his mouth. Shinobu swallowed it and then pulled his lips down to the tip to suck at the remaining drops Miyagi had to offer.

"That's one," Shinobu smirked. He sat up and wiped under his lower lip rather seductively, and then grabbed at the front of Miyagi's dress shirt. He shoved him to the table with all the force the little Shinobu could muster and pounced on him like a predator on prey. "How about a second round?"

Miyagi replied with a moan. He was lying on his back against the hard wood of the table. And Shinobu was perched on top of him. Miyagi's hands started roaming the boy's body, slipping underneath the shirt and into the pants expertly. "Here," Shinobu whispered, helping Miyagi unbutton his shirt. Once his lover's broad chest was exposed, Shinobu sat up and arched his back slightly. With a chuckle he started on his own buttons and gently parted the fabric from his small chest. Instantly Miyagi had to run his fingers over the exposed flesh and let out another moan of desire. This kid was just perfect; adorable face, cute eyes (when he wasn't glaring or angry he seemed to be much more cheerful as of late), lips so beautiful and a body which nestled against Miyagi's so perfectly.

Shinobu pulled his pants off in haste. "I want it hard, daddy~"

Miyagi groaned. "Oh shit, d-don't call me _that_.."

The boy found himself grinning with slight malice. "Why not?" He started pumping himself with dry fingers to stretch himself out. This earned another desperate cry from Miyagi who watched with wide eyes. "You said that you're old enough to be my father. But I don't mind... Your age means little. You're the only one for me."

Miyagi took Shinobu's hips and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. He wanted to ask him if he was sure he wanted to continue without any lube but he knew that Shinobu would just say yes. The kid was a sexual deviant when it came to this kind of stuff. "I want you to rip me up," he demanded.

Miyagi obliged by jutting his hips upward and entering Shinobu in one of the most terrific entrances he had ever made. The boy was intensely tight around him and he could feel warm fluid already riling up inside of Shinobu's body. Shinobu, on the other hand, had cried out in absolute pain and nearly crumpled against Miyagi. The pace started a moment later with Miyagi going rather hard and jamming himself up to his hilt with each thrust in and out. The pains that Shinobu felt were enticingly wondrous. Upon recovering enough stamina he sat back up and rode Miyagi's erratic thrusts with glee. "O-oh, o-oh god... Miyagi!"

Haze blurred their vision. In that haze Miyagi's large hand wrapped around Shinobu's erection and started pumping it like never before. The strokes he gave were long and fast. Before he knew it, Shinobu had come. The warm substance flooded over Miyagi's fingers and dripped down onto his own stomach. With the tense up came Miyagi's final war cry and ultimate defeat. His orgasm was pulled out of him in violent waves of heat. He flooded Shinobu and knew that the warm things trickling from the boy's thigh onto his own leg was a mix of his semen and the other's blood.

Together they wrapped themselves up for a minute or two. Shinobu pressed his face against Miyagi's neck and breathed in the scent of cigarette smoke, sweat and their sex. Miyagi was happy just nuzzling the top of Shinobu's head and ruffling his hair.

"A-alright.." the boy spoke up weakly. "That was two. E-even though the first only counted as half, really. Now, I want bathtub sex. So you better g-go turn the water on, old professor man~"

Miyagi sat up a bit and scowled. "Oh? But I wanted sex _on the way_ to the bathroom. _Then_ we can have the bathtub sex."

Shinobu sat up as well and shook his head. "No way. The little corridor to the bathroom is so small and.." A brow rose instantly. "H-hey, you could do me against the wall easily then.. I like that idea!"

What an hour this would be.


End file.
